Especial Navideño
by HirumaxMamoriFanFic's
Summary: Especial Navideño de 4 shots escritos los 3 días antes de navidad y el mismo día de navidad. Escritos por diferentes autoras: Javi-sempai, Javi Milena, Kyrie HawkTem y Rei sama18. 4 Temas 4 Historias diferentes. El grupo HiruMamo Autoras y lectoras les desea una Feliz Navidad y claro ¡Que pasen a leer!
1. Una Blanca Navidad

**Hola bueno aquí traigo el one-short con el tema que escogí.**

**Tema: Nieve**

**Autora: Javi-sempai**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Eyeshield 21 pertenecen a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. La historia es mi propiedad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Una Blanca Navidad**

* * *

Era 22 de Diciembre y en el instituto Deimon estaba reunido el equipo de fútbol americano entrenando.

La mayoría de los jugadores no tenían ánimos de entrenar por el frio, pero estaban obligados por cierta persona…

-¡Jodidos enanos! Corran mejor a menos que quieran que suelte a cerberos.-Hiruma amenazaba al los pobres jugadores con su metralleta.

-Hi…Hiruma-senpai, ¿No podríamos descansar? Es que hace mucho frio MAX.-Rogaba el receptor de los Deimon al chico demonio.

-Hiruma-san por favor, de verdad con este frio no puedo correr bien.-Ahora fue el pequeño running back el que hablo.

-¡Ya les dije que no! Vuelvan al entrenamiento.-Grito cabreado el demonio.

Los chicos algo tristes y agotados no tuvieron más opción que seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Hiruma-kun, por favor para el entrenamiento, además quizás hoy va a nevar…-Dijo Mamori acercándose a Hiruma.

-Ke, ¿estás loca jodida manager? No ha nevado en todo Diciembre y no, no parare el entrenamiento.-

-¡Claro que nevara! bueno eso espero.-Dijo la chica desviando la mirada algo triste lo cual el chico noto.- Pero el punto es que, los chicos quedaran agotados y después no podrán jugar a algún partido…

-Tsk, está bien detendré el entrenamiento pero solo porque necesito una buena taza de café…-Mintió el chico ya que la verdadera razón era que el también estaba algo cansado.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los chicos del club de fútbol americano se estaban yendo a sus casas.

-Mamori-san, a estas horas no deberías irte sola a tu casa, ¡Con gusto te acompañare!-Dijo Monta algo sonrojado.

-Te lo agradezco Monta-kun, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme.

-¡Fallo Max!-dijo un triste Monta.

-Mamori-neechan ¿Estarás bien?-Pregunto Sena quien estaba tomado de la mano de Suzuna.

-Sí Sena, estaré bien.-Luego de decir esto Sena, Suzuna y Monta se despidieron de Mamori y se van dejándola sola en el club con Hiruma.

-_Es raro antes yo solía proteger a Sena y preocuparme de que se fuera solo a casa… ahora es al revés, sin duda Sena ha crecido. -_Pensó Mamori mientras terminaba de ordenar el club.

Ya eran las 8:00 PM y Mamori ya había terminado de limpiar todo el club, Hiruma estaba terminando de "hacer quien sabe que" en su laptop.

Hiruma se dio cuenta que Mamori miraba por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara…

-Oi, Jodida Manager, ¿Qué estás haciendo, porque no te vas a tu casa?-Pregunto el chico demonio.

-¿Eh? Es que… yo creí que hoy nevaría pero parece que tenías razón, no nevara.-Dijo algo triste y decepcionada.

-¿Y por eso te preocupas tanto? Tsk, tonterías…-

-Es que de hace tiempo no veo nieve, ya casi ni me acuerdo…. Me gustaría ver la nieve de nuevo.-

-Ke, mejor guarda tus cosas y vete a casa de una vez, yo te acompañare.-Ante esto la chica se sorprendió, ¿Hiruma la acompañaría hasta su casa?

-E…está bien… Hiruma-kun.-Mamori fue a guardar sus cosas mientras Hiruma la esperaba.-Estoy lista.

El camino a la casa de Mamori estuvo acompañado de un silencio, pero no uno incomodo si no por el contrario.

-Jejeje.-Mamori interrumpió el silencio con su risa

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunto Hiruma mirando la bella sonrisa de la manager.

-Hiruma-kun… Tu nariz esta roja, jejeje te vez tan tierno.-Dijo Mamori sonriéndole al chico.

Hiruma se detuvo y jalo a Mamori del brazo atraiéndola más cerca de él.-Es que tengo frío Jodida manager, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a entrar en calor?-Le susurro en el oído lo cual hizo sonrojar demasiado a la manager.

-Hi…Hiruma-kun.-

-Kekekeke era broma, deberías ver tu cara kekekeke.-Ser reía Hiruma soltándole el brazo

-Eres de lo peor.-Dijo Mamori inflando sus mofletes.-Bueno hemos llegado a mi casa… gracias Hiruma-kun por acompañarme.-Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a entrar a su casa.

-Oi…quizás, solo quizás hoy si nevara, así que no te duermas temprano jodida manager.- Después de esto Hiruma se fue a su casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Hiruma-kun dijo eso?-Pero su duda fue interrumpida cuando recordó lo cerca que estuvo del chico.-_No puedo ocultarlo mas, Hiruma-kun me gusta… Debería decírselo. Pero lo más probable es que me rechace.-_

Mamori entro a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, estaba sola en la casa ya que sus padres salieron.

Ya en su habitación la chica se asomo por la ventana.

-Nada… Nada de nada, creo que no habrá una blanca navidad este año después de todo…

Mamori bajo a la cocina a servirse una taza de chocolate caliente_,_ pero de repente fue interrumpida por su celular.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién será?-Mamori se sorprendió al ver de quien era mensaje-¿¡EH!? ES DE HIRUMA-KUN!?-Mamori comenzó a leer el mensaje.

"_**Ven al instituto de inmediato, no preguntes por que **_

_**Jodida manager solo ven."**_

-¿Que es lo que querrá Hiruma-kun? Bueno tendré que ir para averiguarlo.

Mamori tomo su abrigo y una bufanda pero no para ella, si no para Hiruma ya que según ella es tan obstinado que no se abriga por mucho frío que haga.

Tomo las llaves y salió de la casa preguntándose que es lo que quería el chico demonio.

.

.

.

Ya llegando al instituto Mamori busco por todas partes pero no encontró a Hiruma.

-¿Se habrá ido?-Pero de repente Mamori recibió otro mensaje de Hiruma.

"_**Estoy en la azotea, el instituto está abierto así que puedes entrar"**_

Mamori entro al instituto y subió hasta a la azotea y ahí estaba Hiruma, y como predijo estaba muy desabrigada como para el clima que hacía.

-Hiruma-kun… ¿Para qué me llamaste?-Mamori se acerca a Hiruma y de la nada le pone la bufanda

-¿...?-Hiruma estaba confundido ante la acción de la chica.

-Estabas muy desabrigado…. Ahora me dirás para que me llamaste

-¿No querías ver nieve?

-Si, pero tú mismo dijiste que no nevara así que mejor…-Pero Mamori se arrepintió por lo que dijo por que poco a poco comenzó a caer algunos copos de nieve.-No puede ser… ¡Esta nevando! ¡Hiruma-kun, está nevando!

-No solo eso jodida manager… asómate por la azotea.

Mamori se asomo, y quedo sorprendida, era una vista sumamente hermosa.

La nieve caía sobre una ciudad iluminada, sin duda era un hermoso regalo de navidad de parte de Hiruma.

De repente Mamori se sorprende aun más cuando siente que alguien la rodea por la cintura.

-¿Hiruma-kun? ¿Qué haces?-Mamori se da vuelta quedando frente a frente con el chico.

-Espero te haya gustado mi primer regalo…** Mamori**.-Le susurro

-Y… ¿Cuál es el segundo?-Mamori estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

-Este…-Y sin más que decir se besaron, al principio fue un beso tierno pero Hiruma lo profundizo convirtiéndolo en un beso lleno de pasión.-Felices fiestas… **Jodida novia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado un buen rato y se veía la ciudad cubierta por un bello manto blanco de nieve.

La hermosa pareja de la manager y el quarterback de deimon estaban abrazados dándose calor uno al otro para pasar el frio, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Hiruma-kun… gracias.-Dijo Mamori besando a su ahora novio.- Me has dado dos regalos maravillosos.

-Ke, no fue nada jodida novia…

-Definitivamente esta será una bella y blanca navidad…

.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este es mi primer short y recién lo comencé ayer espero me regalen ****reviews**


	2. Amigo secreto

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

_Aclaraciones: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de __Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata__. La historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

_Amigo secreto_

* * *

La Navidad es el calor que vuelve al corazón de las personas, la generosidad de compartirla con otros y la esperanza de seguir adelante. Es una época bonita en donde toda la familia y amigos se reúnen para celebrar navidad. Pero hay personas que no la celebran, y justamente hablando de esas personas es como esta historia comienza.

—Malditos enanos los quiero mañana a la misma hora que vinieron hoy Ya-ha –-gritó el flamante capitán de los Devil Bats mientras lanzaba una gran lluvia de salvas a los pobres chicos que atemorizados huían a refugiarse en algún lugar.

Mientras tanto en el club dos personas conversaban sobre las festividades decembrinas ausentes al tumulto.  
—Oye Mamo-nee y… ¿Qué le piensas regalar a You-nii?  
—No lo se Suzuna—contesto con un deje de timidez, algo típico en ella cada vez que la pequeña animadora le hablaba sobre el rubio demonio. —Aún no se. Y la entrega es en dos días—pero de pronto noto algo—¿Y tu como sabes que me toco él…donde quedo eso de _Amigo secreto_? ¿Acaso lo planeaste?…¡Eso no se vale!

**Flash Back**

—¡Muy bien ahora todos tomen un papelito del tazón!—grito eufórica la porrista de Deimon—Recuerden que no se vale decir quien les toco—sonrió comenzando a pasar entre los jugadores—Si lo hacen la actividad de navidad se hecha a perder…por eso se llama Amigo secreto.

Uno a uno los chicos tomaron un papel del pequeño tazón negro que sostenía la chica, entre risas e intentos por ver quien le toco al otro llego el momento en que el tazón paro en frente del Demonio de Deimon, como era de esperarse todo el mundo se paralizo para ver la reacción de este. El chico rubio solo se limito a estirar su mano, tomar un papel, meterlo a su bolsillo y seguir escribiendo en su portátil ante la mirada petrificada de los jugadores al ver que no le molesto en lo más mínimo la _''actividad navideña del amigo secreto'' _

Él es un demonio, _¿Por qué tomarse la navidad a la ligera?_

Así, paso por los jugadores restantes hasta llegar a la sonriente castaña que tímidamente tomo el último papel…pero su sonrisa se iría al espacio más recóndito del planeta al ver el nombre escrito en aquel pedacito de papel…_Hiruma Youichi_.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Pero Ma...- justo cuando la pequeña porrista iba a replicar se escucho el grito de terror de los chicos ante el cual las mujeres salieron rápidamente del cálido club preguntándose la razón obvia.  
—¿Qué…Que paso, por que el grito y los disparos Hiruma? —hablo furiosa la manager del equipo. El choco solo la ignoro siguiendo su camino a lo que ella le grita— ¡Idiota te estoy hablando! —

Todo se sorprendieron ante las palabras del ángel de Deimon, Mamori se tapo la boca como acto reflejo. Hiruma se giro sobre sus talones y la miro con rabia, se le acercó y le dijo:  
—¿Cómo me dijiste jodida manager? —Mamori se armo de valor y le contesto.  
—Te dije i.d.i.o.t.a—hablo enfatizando cada letra-¿Acaso te molestó, Hiruma? —musitó.  
El rubio no dijo nada, solo entro al club tomo sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

~  
El día siguiente a todos los hechos era 24 de Diciembre, la tan esperada Noche buena, ese día que muchas empresas y escuelas se tomaban de asueto merecido, donde los alumnos y profesionistas descansaban y se preparaban para celebrar con la familia por la noche para recibir la navidad, todos ellos tenían cosas que hacer de ultima hora; todos excepto uno: El equipo de los murciélagos, los chicos tuvieron que ir a entrenar muy temprano. Las porristas que habían ido a apoyar al equipo como de costumbre estaban cansadas y tenían algo de frío así que se fueron temprano.

Incluso ella por ser la manager se podía ir, Hiruma le había otorgado el permiso a ella junto con las porristas, pero no lo hizo a pesar de que tenia frío y eso la hacia temblar sin control, se fue al club donde estaba Hiruma tratando de entrar en calor se acostó en el sofá y sin querer se fue durmiendo poco a poco hasta caer finalmente en un sueño profundo.

El entrenamiento termino y cuando todos corrieron a refugiarse al club de los fuertes vientos helados se quedaron mirando a la dulce Mamori dormir tranquilamente en el sofá.  
—Duerme como un ángel—comentó Monta con la voz aún más pastosa que de costumbre. El pobre había pescado un resfriado.  
—Un muy bonito ángel ¿No creen? —Hablo esta vez Suzuna que a pesar de que le habían dado la salida se quedo fiel al equipo animándolos desde la banca.

Todos movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Después de hacer las cosas que de costumbre hacían al final de cada entrenamiento el club comenzó a vaciarse hasta que finalmente los últimos en salir fueron Sena y Suzuna ya que querían despertar a Mamori, pero al ver como fracasaban en cada intento la pequeña porrista se da por vencida.  
—¿Y si la dejamos dormir un rato más? No le hará daño—dijo la pequeña chica.  
—Pero...  
—Tranquilo—interrumpió al corredor—You-nii cuidara de ella.  
El corredor se quedo sin habla, Hiruma cuidar de Mamori, sí la chica con patines se había vuelto loca.  
—You-nii te dejamos a cargo de Mamo-nee—dijo la chica tomando del brazo al castaño.  
—¡Que! maldita patines me a vas a... —dijo al viento, la chica ya había salido del lugar arrastrando al jodido enano.

En ese instante su mirada se quedo pasmada en la chica que dormía con tranquilidad, los jodidos enanos tenían razón…parecía un jodido ángel. Una bocanada de aire entró por la puerta semi-abierta del club haciendo titiritar a la chica que observaba, sin saber porque fue a la bodega del club y tomo una pequeña frazada que usaba el jodido gordo cuando tenia frío, camino hacia la chica y comenzó a dejarla caer sobre el hermoso cuerpo de la manager.

En ese instante Mamori, al sentir un delicioso calor, despierta y ve a Hiruma muy cerca de ella, ya que el la estaba abrigando, inevitablemente se sonrojo y se perdió en los ojos verdes del capitán de los Devil Bat's.

—¿Qué tanto miras jodida manager? —pregunto el rubio sin despegarse de ella…no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería hacerlo, había notado el sonrojo de la chica y por alguna jodida razón pensaba que se veía _linda. _

—¿Eh? —respondió adormilada y sorprendida, él no se había alejado como pensó que pasaría. Se perdió aun más en sus ojos.

_Porque carajos quiero besarla, no yo no puedo hacer eso, si lo hago mandare todo al carajo, es mejor así, pero…mierda en verdad quiero hacerlo…detente…_

Pero no se detuvo, lentamente se había acercado a la castaña que—en vez de retroceder o escandalizarse como siempre hacia cuando él se burlaba de ella —choco con delicadeza su frente con la del rubio, sus labios se rozaron haciendo que una descarga eléctrica los recorriera a ambos.

_Con delicadeza, _le dijo una parte de su cabeza…_para ella con delicadeza._

* * *

_Navidad__ es el calor que vuelve al corazón de las personas, la generosidad de compartirla con otros y la esperanza de seguir adelante.__ Es una época bonita en donde toda la familia y amigos se reúnen para celebrar navidad._

—¡Ya es Navidad! —grito eufórico el grandulón linebacker

—Sí…Navidad—le siguió el pequeño Komosubi.

—¡Ya! Es hora de hacer el intercambio de regalos—la chica se puso al frente de los jugadores.

—¡Espera Suzuna aun falta Hiruma-san y Mamori-neechan!—dijo el corredor un poco sonrojado.

—Bueno, no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero Hiruma no vendrá, dijo que estaría ocupado—comento Musashi quien al ver el puchero de Kurita intento remediarlo—Quizá él la esta pasando bien.

—Quizá Mamo-nee también, ya que tampoco vendrá—sonrió cómplice al pateador y trato de continuar con la ceremonia de intercambio de regalos.

_Pero hay personas que no la celebran…porque no entienden el significado, pero ellas pueden cambiar…_

Lejos de la ciudad de Tokio a las afueras de la región, en lo más alto de una colina una pareja se veía. Recostados en el tronco de un viejo árbol se encontraban un joven rubio de mirada indiferente que entre sus piernas sostenía a una hermosa chica castaña con un sonrojo encantador.

—Hiruma…perdona, no pude comprarte un regalo, realmente no sabia que, así que te hice esta bufanda—hablo la manager entregándole una bufanda color negro con detalles rojos.

—Keke, te comportas como una jodida mamá gallina incluso en navidad—respondió el quarterback.

—Solo cállate y póntela, vas a resfriarte—musitó molesta la chica haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Toma—ante los ojos de la chica apareció una pequeña caja color plata con un listón rojo

—Que lindo ¿Qué es?

—Solo cállate y ábrela—contesto el chico riéndose, al ver la cara de la chica que había sido atacada con sus propias palabras.

La chica se recostó sobre el pecho del hombre que la sostenía de la cintura y comenzó a abrir la pequeña cajita. Quito el listón y después la tapa, sus ojos brillaron como si fuera una niña que ve por primera vez a Papá Noel. Del estuche plateado saco un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de ''M'' dorado, junto a una cadenita plateada.

—Es tan…wau…lindo se queda corto—el chico rió con ganas al ver la cara embobada de la chica que tenia presa entre sus brazos. Le quito el collar y la movió un poco para ponérselo.

—Gracias—dijo débil, tímida.

—¡Je! Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto…maldita sea, tendré que hacerlo—dijo mirando a la chica que se acomodaba en sus brazos dispuesta a dormir.

Ella deposito un suave beso en su cuello y suspiro.

—Feliz Navidad, Youichi.

El tiempo transcurrió lento y después de dar una leve mirada hacia la castaña débilmente susurro

—Feliz Navidad…Mamori.

* * *

_Tema: Regalos_

_Autora: Javi Milena_

_Me regalan un review de Navidad OwO?_

_(Beta Reader: Kyrie HawkTem)_


	3. Muérdago

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata. La historia es mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Muérdago**

* * *

_Navidad…es motivo de alegría, festejo y disfrutar con la familia…pero también es época de nostalgia y tristeza para otros…_

—_Mamá, ¿Papá llegara antes de Navidad?—se escucho una voz infantil en aquella pequeña y humilde casa._

—_Tal vez cariño—hablo la mayor—ahora ve a dormir._

—_Sí—contesto el pequeño pelinegro. Corrió por las escaleras y por el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación, entro y antes de meterse en la cama se asomo por la ventana—Papá no tardes—musito. Horas más tarde su joven y atenta madre lo acomodo en la cómoda, hacia frío y el pequeño se había quedado dormido en la ventana en la espera del ser querido._

_Aquella fue la ultima Noche Buena y Navidad que el pequeño Hiruma Youichi celebraría…su mundo y familia perfecta se derrumbo meses después, su padre se había vuelto un adicto al alcohol perdido en sus penas y su delicada madre se marcho de la casa en busca de trabajo para poder sacarlo adelante…aquellos recuerdos dolorosos prefería enterrarlos y convertirse en un solitario que volver a la misma rutina…o al menos intentar cambiarla en un futuro._

Despertó alarmado por causa de aquel jodido sueño que en temporadas decembrinas se hacia presente, se levanto de la cama y miro la figura femenina que dormía con tranquilidad a su lado. Hacia varios años que por fin aceptaron lo que sentían. Se habían unido en matrimonio y ahora compartían todo lo que le fue negado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…una familia.

Tenía una maldita hermosa familia, su hija mayor Hikari de siete años, era un clon de su maldito ángel, cabello, ojos y color de piel. Era idéntica, salvo por su poder de chantaje sin igual. Y su hijo menor Taichi, su clon propio, impertinente en todo pero sobresaliente e inteligente como sus padres a pesar de su corta edad de cuatro años. Era un pequeño demonio con Cerberos pero el jodido canino no se atrevía a morderlo.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de su maldito ángel cuando el condenado enano entro a la casa con la ropa rasgada y sucia junto con un sonriente Cerberos.

Recordó la primera vez que ella se armo de valor en un Rice Bowl cuando jugaba para Sakiyodai y le entrego una carta:

_En este año,  
en todos los años,  
estaré siempre para ti,  
y aunque no me necesites,  
seguiré estando siempre aquí,  
porque te quiero...  
porque necesito que seas feliz_

_Directamente a tu corazón  
pasando por mis sentimientos,  
directamente a tus emociones,  
caminando por mis amores,  
directamente a ti,  
te deseo toda la felicidad,  
que te mereces por ser tú._

Había escrito ella, delicada pero directa como siempre.

Y ese año no la dejo escapar.

Ya eran pareja oficial, y pobres de aquellos si se atrevían a rondarla. Celebro más por suplicas que por petición las fechas importantes, incluida la Navidad, como odiaba esa palabra. Descubrió que a pesar de todo no era tan mala, si lo tomaba por el lado amable ya que no quería ver a su maldito ángel hecho una fiera salvaje cada vez que él la hacía enfadar.

Después de todo aprendió cosas, como la primera navidad que celebro después de tantos años, él llego a la casa de su maldito ángel según la hora citada, toco y espero, cuando abrieron la puerta vio a su condenada mujer vestida de la manera más sencilla pero hermosa que jamás había visto, _el negro le sienta bien, _ pero lo que paso después de que la vio fue casi poesía.

Un travieso y pequeño muérdago colgaba de la puerta, y como dicta la tradición…besarse debajo de el.

De solo recordar la cara roja como tomate de la chica le hizo un plan mental de la siguiente Navidad celebrarla solo con ella en su departamento inundado de colgantes en cada puerta de la jodida planta.

Se acomodo en la cama y miro el calendario en la mesita de noche, 24 de diciembre. Su deber como jugador profesional del equipo de Pittsburgh le obligaba a dejar a su familia para entrenar con rumbo a los _playoffs. _Siempre era así, rara vez celebraba con ellos esas jodidas y empalagantes fiestas. Dejaba regalos para ellos, claro, eso le había recordado su maldito ángel, pero siempre se perdía de los momentos cumbre.

No había visto la cara de Hikari cuando abrió su primer regalo sola sin la ayuda de nadie, la había visto en sus cumpleaños, pero en navidad nunca, al igual que con su pequeño demonio de Taichi. Se había perdido de cosas pero había ganado otras, como cuando una de esas navidades su maldito ángel grabo a sus hijos que en pijamas, con los regalos en sus manos y caritas adormiladas diciéndole _''Gana el super Bowl papá'' _ y recibió el video justamente antes de salir a la cancha. O las miradas y caras infantiles felices al ver a su padre regresar con una medalla y un trofeo que definieron como _enorme, muy enorme. _Porque a sus jodidos hijos también les gustaba ganar.

En ellos él veía reflejado, él también se ponía feliz cuando su padre regresaba a casa con trofeos y medallas, no dormía para ''atrapar'' a Santa Claus. Se ponía triste cuando su padre se iba y se quedaba solo con su madre a celebrar las fiestas decembrinas.

La luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana de su habitación, la mujer que dormía plácidamente se acomodo mejor en su pecho, no se molesto, la acomodo mejor y cerro los ojos.

3…2…1…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de forma lenta, escucho un pequeño ruidito y sintió las sabanas moverse, después una pequeña fuente de calor se instalo en su pierna derecha. Sonrió, era Taichi que_—_como era costumbre_—_se había mentido a la cama para seguir durmiendo con ellos.

—Tienes los pies fríos, maldito hijo—susurro Hiruma tomando al niño y acomodándolo entre él y Mamori.

El pequeño no contesto nada y se aferro a su padre.

—¿Te vas a ir hoy verdad? —ahí estaba esa pregunta de nuevo.

—No.

—¡En serio! —grito el pelinegro emocionado.

—Sí, y no grites jodido chibi—dijo tomándolo de la carita—Me tendrás que ayudar en algo—comento.

—¿En que? —pregunto en un tono de voz bajito.

—Como castigo por ponerme tus malditos pies helados, me ayudaras a pegar unas plantas en las puestas de la casa—sonrió diabólico.

—¿En todas? —

—Sí, en todas—contesto—Y como premio dejare que le des una patada en el culo a Cerberos.

Ambos sonrieron de forma diabólica, sin saber que la mujer a su lado llevaba despierta desde que el pequeño llego a la habitación…sin duda seria una gran Navidad para toda la familia.

_Penetra en mis sentimientos__  
__cabalga por mis emociones__  
__siente cada pequeña pasión,__  
__y sobre todo, sé feliz,__  
__por mi y por ti,__  
__¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**Sin duda hoy ando poética.**

**Feliz Noche buena y Navidad. Les deseo lo mejor para estas fechas y que la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos.**

**Esperamos sus reviews ¡Vamos el botoncito no muerde!**

**¡Les deseamos los mejor en estas fiestas!**

**Les quiere**

**Kyrie HawkTem**

**Tema: Cena y Muérdagos Autor: Kyrie**


	4. Fiesta de navidad con… ¿los Anezaki?

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de eyeshield21 no nos pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

**-Fiesta de navidad con… ¿los Anezaki?-**

Hiruma caminaba pausadamente por la calle. Iba tan tranquilo y lento que hasta un caracol le podría adelantar en cualquier momento. En comparación a él, todas las personas a su alrededor caminaban a la velocidad de la luz, y no era para menos, se acercaba la hora de la comida y todos querían llegar cuanto antes con sus familiares, después de todo, era el día de navidad, una de las fiestas más importantes del año que, normalmente, se pasaba en familia.

El rubio paró delante de la verja de una de las casas, una casa de tamaño medio con la puerta blanca y un pequeño jardín de flores que le daba un toque pintoresco a la vez que femenino.

El chico abrió la verja y caminó calmadamente dirección a la puerta de entrada, buscó el timbre con la mirada y en cuanto lo encontró dirigió uno de sus finos dedos hacía él, aunque antes de hacerlo se paró al oír un grito infantil en el interior de la casa, unas risas siguieron al gritito y él giró la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—_Pero… ¿Cuánta gente hay ahí dentro? ¿Un maldito regimiento?—_Pensó Hiruma.

A que mala hora se le había ocurrido comentarle a la maldita manager nada sobre su solitario día de navidad, los últimos años los había pasado solo y no le había pasado nada, incluso llegó a mentirle a la manager sobre lo que iba a hacer ese año, aunque ella, como siempre, lo había descubierto en un par de segundos, según ella porque sus ojos lo delataban. Estupideces.

Aun negándose con todas sus fuerzas a ir a la fiesta de navidad de la familia Anezaki ella logró convencerlo, no sin antes hinchar los mofletes y juntar las cejas en señal de molestia, había hecho una expresión tan adorable que no se había dado cuenta siquiera de cuando le había dado el "Sí". Incluso Agon le había llegado a decir durante el entrenamiento que esa maldita mujer, durante todos esos años de universidad, lo había dominado a su antojo con esa maldita cara adorable que ponía a veces y, en parte, tenía toda la razón.

Dios, en ese momento, escuchando el jaleo que se oía desde el interior de la casa de la chica, parado en la puerta como un idiota, con una de sus manos en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la otra a punto de pulsar el botón del timbre de la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba lo de entrar ahí dentro porque, después de todo, el día de navidad era para estar con la familia y él, precisamente él, no era nada de ella, solo era un amigo con el que a ella le encantaba discutir, punto, no había más. Todavía tenía tiempo de huir.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para desaparecer de allí como si nunca hubiera ido a la casa de la muchacha, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pequeña niña de pelo castaño oscuro y unos grandes ojos cafés, junto con una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules que acababa de atrapar a la pequeña abrazándola por detrás.

La niña llevaba un pequeño vestido de manga larga azul oscuro con un gran lazo blanco y la mayor, llevaba unos pantalones negros de tela encerada, unos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos, y una camiseta blanca y holgada.

—_Mierda_—Pensó el chico.

—¡Te pillé! ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre de salir a la calle sin chaqueta? Te vas a resfriar.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la muchacha miró al frente encontrándose con unos familiares ojos verdes. Mamori no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al rubio que estaba delante de ella, al final había ido, le había hecho caso, pensaba que le había dicho que sí de forma irónica y que no se presentaría, pero había aparecido de la nada, cumpliendo su promesa.

La chica aumentó su sonrisa y se incorporó un poco, soltando del agarre a la niña, para saludar apropiadamente a Hiruma, aunque él lo único que atinó a hacer fue a evitar los ojos de la muchacha.

—Al final has venido, me alegro de que por una vez en la vida me hayas hecho caso—Comentó Mamori con una sonrisa aun más amplia en el rostro.

—¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él!—Gritaba sin parar la niña

Mamori y Hiruma no pudieron evitar girar el rostro para mirar a la niña que parecía conocer a Hiruma de algo, tal vez de alguna de sus amenazas, no, imposible, la niña era muy pequeña para haber roto un solo plato en su vida. Los dos muchachos se miraron sin entender nada.

—¿Lo conoces Ayame?—Preguntó Mamori confundida.

—¡Pues claro! Papá me dijo que vendría. ¡Él es el señor elfo que viene a darnos los regalos! Papá me dijo que un duende que trabaja con papá Noel vendría a darnos los regalos de navidad porque Santa no pudo hacerlo anoche ¡Tiene que ser él!

Mamori al oír la ocurrencia de la niña no pudo evitar reírse a más no poder mientras miraba a Hiruma, quien solo contemplaba a la niña, confundido, con una de sus cejas levantada.

—No Ayame, él no es el señor duende que te dijo tu padre, él es un amigo mío.

La niña, que saltaba de la emoción, paró precipitadamente de moverse y miró a Hiruma fijamente sin entender lo que le había dicho su adorada prima, ¿que el no era el duende que había esperado durante toda la mañana? ¿Solo era un amigo de su prima? No podía ser… ¿y su duende?

—¿un amigo… de nee-chan…?

—Así es, el señor elfo lo más seguro es que venga después de comer pero mi amigo vino a comer con nosotros ¿no es una buena noticia?

—¡Sí! ¡Cuantos más mejor! ¡Voy a ir a decírselo a todos!

La niña salió corriendo hacia el comedor dejando a los dos muchachos completamente solos. Hiruma suspiró, tenia la sensación de que ese día iba a ser muy largo, tal vez demasiado largo. El chico giró el rostro para observar a la muchacha que, desde que la niña se había ido, no había parado de mover sus hombros ligeramente de arriba a abajo, ¿se estaba riendo de él?

—Oye maldita manager ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o tengo que quedarme congelado como un maldito helado en la puerta?—Dijo Hiruma muy enfadado.

—Lo siento…señor elfo…—Dijo la chica sin parar de reír.

Mamori invitó al rubio a pasar y lo acompañó hasta el comedor donde estaban los adultos: Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y claramente maltratado por la edad, y dos mujeres, una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, y la otra de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, idénticos a los de la pequeña niña.

—¡Hiruma-kun!—Gritó sorprendida la madre de Mamori—¡Que bien que hayas decidido venir con nosotros! Hacía mucho tiempo que no venias por aquí.

—Mami*, ¿quién es el joven?—Preguntó la mujer del pelo castaño oscuro.

—¡Ah! Sí, él es…—Intentó decir la madre de Mamori.

—¡Él es el novio de nee-chan!—Gritó la niña que estaba sentada en el sofá—Te lo dije antes mamá y no me hiciste caso…

El rubio suspiró, ahí estaban otra vez con lo de emparejarlo con la maldita manager, tantos años con ella lo habían enseñado a ignorar los comentarios de los demás sobre su relación amorosa inexistente, y a ella también, habían pasado miles de rumores y, después de varios años, ella ya no se molestaba tanto como al principio, suponía, que eso significaba que se había llegado a acostumbrar, al igual que él.

Al girar la cabeza hacia la chica Hiruma se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió. El rostro de la muchacha estaba más rojo que un tomate e intentaba esconderlo, sin suerte alguna, en el cuello de su camiseta. Al parecer, las palabras de la niña, no habían pasado tan desapercibidas para ella como había pensado en un principio.

El corazón de Hiruma comenzó a acelerarse sin motivo alguno dejando totalmente estupefacto al muchacho. Viéndola de esa forma tan adorable, con el rostro como un tomate maduro y los labios curvados en una sonrisa, claramente nerviosa, le había recordado viejos tiempos en Deimon y su corazón había comenzado a bombear a la velocidad de la luz, ¿por qué? La respuesta era fácil pero aun no tenía bastante valor como para decirlo alto y claro.

—¿Has oído eso Tateo*? Tu hija por fin nos ha traído a su novio a casa—El hombre que estaba en el comedor se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento.

—Ti… tio… no es mi…—Balbuceó Mamori.

—¿Acabas de decir "novio"?

Un hombre más bajo que el otro, de cabello oscuro y gafas, salió de la cocina sartén en mano con una mueca totalmente desencajada, Mamori observó como su padre ponía esa expresión en el rostro mientras observaba a Hiruma totalmente horrorizado.

—¿Pa…papá?

El señor Anezaki observó al muchacho que estaba al lado de su hija, a pocos centímetros de ella, para él demasiado cerca de rozar el suave brazo de su linda niña. Lo primero que observó en el chico fue ese aspecto diabólico: Pelo de punta, rubio, seguramente tintado, ojos alargados, orejas puntiagudas y dientes amenazantes y afilados ¿Cómo podía haber caído su hermosa e inocente niña en las garras de ese demonio?

—No… No me habías dicho que tu… esto… "novio" venia a comer Mamori—Dijo el padre intentando disimular el malestar que le provocaba la presencia del chico.

—Papá sí que te lo dije, os avisé a ti y a mamá de que Hiruma-kun vendría a comer, y además él no es…—Se paró un momento y se aclaró la garganta—…mi novio…—Dijo en un suspiro.

—¿No lo es?—Preguntó el padre.

—Es lo que he intentando decir todo este tiempo Tateo, no me habéis dejado acabar…—Dijo la madre de Mamori con las manos en las caderas—Él es el quarterback del club de futbol americano, trabaja con Mamori, pero solo son amigos. Cariño… te pones nervioso enseguida—Dijo girándose hacia el padre.

—¿Amigos?—Preguntó el señor Anezaki—¡Amigos!—El padre de Mamori comenzó a reír a más no poder y se acercó a Hiruma—Por favor hijo, pasa, pasa—Volvió a reir—Esta es tu casa.

El padre de Mamori comenzó a empujar levemente a Hiruma quien no podía parar de mirar hacia Mamori con un claro mensaje grabado en los ojos _"Definitivamente me las vas a pagar maldita tonta". _La chica no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara por sus labios porque sabía lo que le ocurría a Hiruma, su familia a veces podía resultar algo alocada pero lo que le extrañaba a Hiruma era ese recibimiento efusivo que le estaban dando todos, después de todo, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa efusividad. Mamori miró al chico que en ese momento era abrazado por su tía y suspiró.

—_Creo que Hiruma-kun está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estallar…—_Pensó.

El chico la miró con la misma expresión anterior y ella no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, definitivamente ese día de Navidad iba a ser algo duro y largo para Hiruma, pero se acostumbraría, después de todo, conocía a ese demonio mejor que él mismo y estaba segura de que aguantaría incluso una bomba nuclear, así que estar unas horas con su familia no sería tan duro.

.

.

Durante la comida, había podido confirmar algo que para él llevaba claro desde el principio, esa familia estaba loca, demasiado loca, no sabía si llamarlos locos o dementes, definitivamente dementes era la palabra correcta.

En cuanto a las mujeres, la cosa iba desde la tía pervertida y curiosa de la manager que no hacía nada más que hablar de cosas extrañas, y preguntarle a la manager sobre su relación con él, hasta la madre de la chica, una mujer demasiado tranquila y sonriente que no parecía haber roto un plato en su vida, pero que controlaba a todos los presentes a su antojo.

Y de los hombres mejor ni hablar, el tío de la manager no soltaba la botella de vino ni aunque su mujer se lo pidiera de todas las maneras, incluso le había llegado a cantar al pollo, y el padre de la manager… mejor ni acordarse de él, había estado toda la comida mirándolo con ojos amenazadores cada vez que hablaba con la chica, él no tenia la culpa de que ella se hubiera sentado a su lado.

La única persona normal de toda la familia parecía ser la niña que se comportaba justo como lo que era, una niña de unos seis años, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía mejor conversación que los adultos, incluso le había preguntado por el fútbol americano. Las conversaciones que tuvo con la niña eran las más normales después de las de la manager, porque las de la tía de la chica… mejor omitirlas de su cerebro, demasiada perversión en un día.

Después de la comida, toda la familia empezó con el reparto de regalos, la cosa estaba bastante animada, la verdad, no recordaba lo que se sentía en esas fechas cuando toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor del árbol repartiendo regalos y abrazos, pero sobretodo, no recordaba lo que se sentía cuando se estaba rodeado por las personas que más se quería.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta y en un auto-reflejo, miró a la muchacha de ojos azules, ella estaba sonriendo a más no poder al observar a su pequeña prima disfrutar del nuevo saltador que le había traído papá Noel, y no pudo evitar unirse a ella con una sonrisa que no demostraba por ninguna parte ese lado diabólico que lo caracterizaba. Todo esto, bajo la atenta mirada del padre de la chica que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la forma en la que el demonio miraba a su linda niña.

—Mamori, podrías ayudar a tu madre a sacar las pastas y el café—Dijo el padre de la chica en un tono que demostraba claramente algo de molestia.

—¡Ah! Esto… ¡Claro papá!

Cuando la chica se levantó ,sin querer, hizo que la alfombra se moviera un poco haciendo que la niña se resbalara con el saltador. Tanto Hiruma como Mamori fueron a atrapar a la niña, para que no se hiciera daño, y los dos consiguieron su cometido no sin quedarse antes uno frente al otro, con la niña entremedias de los dos y sus narices a punto de rozarse.

—¡Aquí traigo el café!—Gritó la madre de la chica.

Al entrar, sin darse cuenta, dio un pequeño golpe a Hiruma por detrás provocando que el chico acercara más su cara a la de la chica y la besara en un pequeño roce inocente de labios. Aunque el beso fue una simple caricia todos los familiares de la chica, excepto la señora Anezaki, que aun no se había dado cuenta del revuelo que había provocado su pequeño golpe, miraban a la pareja con los ojos bien abiertos totalmente sorprendidos.

Cuando Mamori tiró la cabeza un poco para atrás para separarse de los labios del demonio, intentó decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue soltar un pequeño e inaudible suspiró seguido de un prominente sonrojo que la hacía verse aun más roja que un tomate maduro.

—Yo…—Volvió a intentar la chica—¿Ayame estás bien?—Le preguntó a la niña intentando cambiar de tema.

Al bajar la mirada encontró unos ojos marrones totalmente abiertos y una sonrisa increíblemente amplia, e incluso juraría que miles de estrellitas salían de los ojos de la pequeña niña, o… tal vez era solamente su imaginación loca que después del shock del beso la hacía ver cosas extrañas.

—Entonces… ¿Sí sois novios? Él es mi nuevo nii-chan ¿verdad?—La sonrisa de la niña se amplió aun más.

Bien, no eran imaginaciones suyas, todo lo que había visto a su alrededor era cierto. La mirada ilusionada de su primita, la cara triste de su padre, los rostros asombrados de sus tíos y la mirada de confusión de su madre, pero la única de las caras que no entendía era la de él, ¿por qué no había ningún tipo de reacción en él?

Ni contento, ni desilusionado, ni enfadado, ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra con ese tono burlón suyo tan característico, nada, no había reacción, como si no la hubiera besado, aunque hubiera sido sin querer, se esperaba algún tipo de reacción y eso, esa reacción inexistente, era lo que más la enfadaba.

—Voy a por las pastas…

La chica salió del comedor y se metió en la cocina echando humo por la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, pero sobretodo, bajo la atenta mirada del demonio que había entendido mal el motivo del enfado de la chica, ya que él se pensaba que le resultaba molesto besarlo y que se había enfadado por ese beso accidental.

—Disculpad… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?—Preguntó la madre de la chica—¿Tateo? ¿Tateo qué te ocurre?

—Él… ella… labios… demonio… yerno…—Murmuró el padre de la chica a la vez que caía redondo al suelo.

—¡Dios mío! Ayame, querida, tráele a tu tío un vaso de agua ¡pero corre! Creo que está delirando.

.

.

Tiempo después del café y de la recuperación del padre de Mamori después de su desmayo, Mamori aun seguía igual de molesta con el demonio, y decidió que era mejor hablar con él en un sitio donde hubiera menos ojos para observarlos, su cuarto.

Estuvieron allí un rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, tanto él como ella evitaban la mirada del otro aunque también observaban alguna vez que otra a la persona a su lado, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y pensando, sin saberlo, en qué era exactamente lo que tramaba el otro.

Mamori no pudo evitar más tiempo el silencio y se levantó, enfadada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con aire molesto, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que bufó sabiendo exactamente cual era el humor de la manager en ese momento.

El chico se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y acarició algo que estaba en su interior con la punta de sus finos dedos, lentamente. En un principio, iba a esperarse hasta irse de la casa de la chica para darle lo que llevaba en el bolsillo debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba el solo pensar lo de justificar el porqué de ese regalo sin previó aviso.

Hiruma sonrió de medio lado al pensar en lo estúpido que se veía al lado de la manager, ella lo ponía nervioso y ansioso simplemente permaneciendo a su lado, parecía un idiota, pero… ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Esa maltita mamá gallina lo había embaucado desde que la conocía y el solo hecho de haber aguantado tanto tiempo como lo hizo sin siquiera hacer un solo movimiento demostraba lo idiota que era, lo orgulloso que había sido todo ese tiempo, pero lo que lo hacía verse cada vez más idiota por momentos era ese nerviosismo y ese latido incontrolado de su corazón simplemente al pensar en lo que pensaría ella de el regalo que llevaba en su bolsillo.

—Maldita manager—Gritó el rubio—Toma

La chica que estaba al lado de la puerta, a punto de abrirla, se sorprendió al ver un objeto volador ir directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba y a duras penas consiguió poner sus dos manos listas para agarrar la pequeña cajita que le había tirado el rubio, no sin antes poner diferentes muecas extrañas que hicieron al chico sonreír.

—¿Qué es esto Hiruma-kun?

—Ábrelo y punto maldita manager, aun tienes esa mala costumbre de preguntarlo todo—Hiruma sonrió de forma burlona.

—Er… eres horrible… pero tendré que saber el porqué de esto ¿no?—Dijo la chica con los brazos en jarra y a punto de inflar los mofletes en señal de molestia.

—En serio, me desesperas maldita tonta…—Suspiró—Es por haberme invitado a comer hoy.

—Pero… yo no sabía… Deberías habérmelo dicho, no tengo nada para ti y…

—¿Crees que importa eso ahora idiota? ¡¿Quieres abrirlo de una maldita vez?!—Gritó Hiruma.

La chica comenzó a desenvolver la pequeña cajita de papel dorado con el corazón en un puño, nerviosa, por si todo era una broma del rubio. En Deimon se lo había hecho varias veces, meterle gusanos o objetos que no quería recordar envueltos en papel de regalo para asustarla, ese chico era el demonio con peores ideas del planeta y no podía fiarse de él.

La respiración de Mamori se cortó un instante al abrir la pequeña caja y ver su contenido, no tenía palabras para describir lo que había en el interior de esa cajita, tenia ganas de llorar, era tan hermosa…

La chica sacó de la caja la pequeña pulsera plateada, con pequeños toques azules marinos y cuatro dijes de plata colgando de las diferentes ranuras que la conformaban. Los cuatro dijes eran preciosos: un ala de murciélago con pequeños toques dorados, un ala de ángel totalmente plateada, un candado con forma de corazón y una llave totalmente dorada.

—Es… preciosa Hiruma-kun, realmente hermosa… Yo… Muchísimas gracias—La chica le sonrió de forma tierna.

La sonrisa de la chica consiguió que por primera vez en todo el día, el demonio se relajara, al parecer había acertado con su regalo y eso lo ponía bastante contento, aunque a la maldita manager se le había escapado el significado real de los dijes de esa pequeña pulsera, pero bueno, no importaba mientras le hubiera gustado.

—Trae que te la ponga, torpe—Dijo el chico al ver que la castaña no podía enganchar la pulsera en su muñeca.

—Gracias…—Susurró Mamori—Es preciosa… de verdad, Hiruma-kun, muchas gracias y discúlpame por ser una mal pensada, después de lo de los gusanos…—La chica comenzó a reír.

—Sí, la verdad es que es para pensárselo dos veces—La chica lo miró confundida—Lo de fiarse del demonio kekeke—Aclaró el chico

—Idiota…—Dijo Mamori con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

La chica le dio a Hiruma la pulsera y él comenzó a ponerla tranquilamente alrededor de su muñeca. No hacía más que mirarla de arriba abajo preguntándose si aun estaría molesta por el asunto del beso accidental y lo de disculparse lo veía impropio de un demonio, pero por otro lado, para ella había sido algo duro y por experiencia sabía que era mejor tener a la manager tranquila y contenta si quería que rindiera lo máximo posible en el club, así que por una vez en la vida tendría que disculparse, aunque el motivo fuera una tontería.

—Ya está puesta…—Dijo Hiruma en voz baja.

—Gracias Hiruma-kun

—De nada y… siento lo de antes… lo del beso…

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de repente en la habitación y de los dos chicos . Mamori miró a Hiruma a los ojos sin saber bien qué decir, lo del beso no le importaba pero… ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía sin meter sus sentimientos por el medio?

—Sé que para una maldita santa como tú lo de besarse con un hombre que no quiere debe haber sido peor que cometer un pecado capital así que…

—¡No es así! —Gritó la chica sin pensar—No tienes que disculparte, no por eso, porque… por una vez en tu vida te equivocas, no me molestó el beso.

Hiruma la miró con los ojos como platos sorprendido por lo que había dicho ella, porque después de todo ella estaba muy molesta, pero si no había sido por el beso… ¿qué demonios la había molestado de esa manera? ¿Y que era ese sonrojo cada vez más notorio de sus mejillas?

— Yo… a mí… dios, que difícil es decir esto…—Mamori respiró hondo—Nunca me arrepentiría de… de ese beso accidental porque… yo… tú… ¡Yo te qu…!

Mamori no pudo acabar con lo que estaba a punto de decir porque unos labios aprisionaron los suyos propios en un beso casi salvaje y hambriento que dejaba entrever la naturaleza de demonio de su compañero.

Cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire en sus pulmones, se separaron, a duras penas, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón a punto de salírseles por la boca. Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos intentando adivinar el pensamiento del otro, pero se encontraban ambos tan felices que ni siquiera pudieron concentrarse en eso.

—No me dejaste terminar…—Susurró Mamori a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo…—Hiruma, pensativo, paró un segundo de hablar—…maldita novia?

Mamori no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esas ultimas palabras del demonio _"maldita novia", maldita novia", "maldita novia", _una sucesión de esas dos palabras que dichas por otro le habrían parecido un autentico insulto, pero que dichas por él le sonaban a gloría, se hicieron presentes una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿Es… en serio? ¿de verdad?—Preguntó la chica a punto de saltar de la emoción.

—En serio tienes una manía muy fea de preguntar todas las cosas que son obvias ¿no?

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Hiruma y lo besó sin pensar, estaba tan feliz que en ese momento nada ni nadie podría romper ese magnifico y mágico momento, había esperado tanto tiempo para eso que aun le parecía un sueño o una ilusión, pero esa sensación de calor que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre a su lado se lo confirmó, era real, todo eso era cierto.

—Por cierto maldita novia, feliz Navidad…—Dijo Hiruma separándose un poco de los labios de la chica.

—Feliz Navidad…—Susurró ella al sentir las manos del chico subir por su espalda.

Un pequeño pero audible golpecito en la puerta los hizo pararse a ambos que se miraron sin creer en lo que podía significar ese ruido, porque, ambos sabían lo que era ese molesto golpecito en la puerta, aunque ninguno de los dos quería creerlo.

La chica se giró y fue a abrir la puerta haciendo que las dos mujeres, que estaban apoyadas en ella, cayeran de bruces contra el suelo al interior de la habitación.

Mamori miró al suelo para observar como su madre y su tía se levantaban con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, y luego, a su tío y a su pequeña prima ,en el exterior de la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. La muchacha miró a su padre, también en el exterior de la habitación, con la vista ida y a punto del desmayo.

—Esto… nosotros…—Balbuceó la señora Anezaki.

—Estábamos… ¿arreglando la puerta?—Intentó explicar la tía de la chica.

La niña entró en el cuarto de su prima con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y se abrazó a la pareja apretándolos lo justo. Mamori la observó, parecía bastante feliz, demasiado feliz, lo que confirmaba que había oído todo.

—Mi… mi linda niña… con ese demonio… yo…—Tateo se desmayó de nuevo.

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!—Gritaba el tío de la manager que aun seguía algo ebrio.

—¡Salid de aquí ahora!—Gritó Mamori con un color rojo fuego en las mejillas, debido a la vergüenza.

La chica comenzó a sacar a toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, menos al chico, a trompicones con pequeños y flojos empujones, y cerró la puerta cuando consiguió sacar al ultimo de sus familiares.

Hiruma no pudo evitar reír ante tal situación alocada, definitivamente esa familia estaba loca, pero, después de todo, tendría que soportar su locura, acostumbrarse a ellos, porque planeaba pasar el resto de sus días con su maldita novia.

La castaña vio como su actual novio no paraba de reír y no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa loca, la verdad es que esa situación era algo cómica, la verdad, algo era poco, era una situación demasiado cómica.

La chica subió un poco la cabeza al sentir que había una sombra que se acercaba hacia ella. Era Hiruma, que había aprovechado el momento de distracción de la chica para acercarse hasta ella y agarrarla por la cintura. Él, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, acarició suavemente el cabello suave castaño de la chica y se acercó a su oído susurrando unas palabras que la hicieron sonrojarse a más no poder.

—¿No ibas a besarme hace un momento maldita novia? ¿Necesitas una invitación?

La chica sonrió de forma picara como respuesta a la provocación de su novio, _"novio" _que extraña y hermosa sonaba al mismo tiempo esa palabra cuando uno se refería al demonio más temido de todo Japón. Mamori se acercó hasta los labios del chico y los besó de forma tierna y lenta.

Definitivamente esa fiesta de Navidad iba a ser la más increíble de todas las que había vivido hasta el momento, tan perfecta que nunca podrá haber imaginado nada igual, ni siquiera en el mejor de sus sueños, y todo gracias a su demonio, el demonio más tierno y pícaro que podía desear.

.

.

***Mami y Tateo: **Nombres reales de los padres de Mamori sacados del manga.

.

.

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el último shot navideño._

_Espero que os hayan gustado estas pequeñas historias y que, como siempre, tengáis la amabilidad de regalarnos algún que otro review._

_Y como no, ¡Feliz navidad!_

_Os desea: Fanfiction/Hirumamo -Fans/lectoras y autoras._

_Tema: Fiesta Navideña_

_Autora: __**Rei sama18**_

_De nuevo, ¡Gracias por su tiempo! ;)_


End file.
